Child of Lies
by toinfiintymylove
Summary: When the Lady Sit has been taken by slave traders, Kida must find the only ones who can help her rescue her mother. Thor and Loki must come to terms with the secret that the trusted warrior of Asgard had hidden from the both of them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I charged into the building. Drawing my sword, I was willing to fight my way through until I was victorious. I knew what needed to be done, and nothing was going to stand in my way. Men rushed towards me, ready to take me down. I was prepared for their attacks. Each blow they made didn't touch me. I had gone through years of training to battle much worse enemies.

They kept coming. As soon as I knocked down one, another would appear. It was as if they were ants coming to defend their nest. Then I heard the sound of clicking, and they all pulled off. Looking around, I saw that I was now surrounded. Every last one of them were holding small black weapons, pointed directly at me.

Raising my sword once more, I laughed. "Your little guns won't protect you."

"That's enough." came a thunderous voice. "Lower your weapons, now."

Everyone of them lowered their weapons, parting the way for a tall man to walk through. He towered over them all, dressed in armor that shined. A long red cape flowed behind him as he walked forward. The man stepped towards me, standing right in front of me. I didn't dare lower my weapon. My hands started to shake as I stared into his eyes.

"That will be enough, little one." he said. "What is it that you are seeking?"

"I'm looking for the surviving colony of Asgard." I said, cursing myself when I could hear the shaky tone I was speaking in. "The one I seek is Thor Son of Odin."

He laughed. When he laughed it sounded more like thunder rumbling. "Well, you seem to have been victorious. Now what is it that you wish? To slay me? Much bigger than you have tried, and failed."

"Actually, I'm here for your help." I placed my sword back in it's sheath. "With the fall of Asgard, the price for any Asgardian has gone up on the slave trade. They're being hunted down, targeted for what they are. They...they took my mother. I'm here to ask for your help to get her back."

Thor looks at me, studying me. "The remainders of those loyal to Asgard remain here, with me."

"She'd said to find you, that you would help." A tear slipped down my cheek. "She promised me that once I found you, that everything would be all right. That you'd get her back."

"Who is your mother?"

"My mother is the warrior called Lady Sif."

"That's not possible," Thor said. "She had no children."

"She kept me hidden. The only ones on Asgard who knew of my existence were Odin and Frigga. They...they thought it was better if I remained a secret."

A woman came to stand beside him. She didn't take her eyes off of me as she spoke to him. "Perhaps we should take her to your brother. If she is lying, then who better to see through it than the Silvertongue himself."

"Indeed. Come with me." Thor spoke, grasping my shoulder.

He shoved me forwards. The woman came to stand by my side. They led me towards a small metal room. With the push of a button, the doors closed and we began to move upwards. Neither removed their gaze from me. Clutching the handle of my sword, my heart pounded as the doors opened once more.

"Now what's this?" It came from a man casually leaned back on a chair with a small cup in his hand. He seemed to be in the middle of a chess match with another man who had a small bit of silver streaked through his brown hair. "Brother, whatever is it that you've come to interrupt my chess match with the good doctor for?"

"This one claims to be the daughter of the Lady Sif." Thor informs him. "She says that Sif is in trouble and has sent her to find me."

He quickly rises to his feet, stepping forward to inspect me for himself. "My, my. Sif as a mother...isn't that an interesting picture."

My heart pounded in my chest as he circled me. I felt as if I was the prey as my predator drew near. There was no telling what he would do.

"You can cast away your illusion now," he said to me. "Don't look surprised. I could smell the stench of it from my chair."

With a heavy sigh, I let go of the small enchantment. I watched as my skin turned from the golden shade fading back to it's natural silver blue. "Happy?"

"All of it." he said, staring directly into my eyes.

In a single blink gone was the golden brown they had been and in their place were the scarlet orbs. I heard a gasp come from the woman standing next to me. She pulled out her weapon, pointing her sword to my throat.

"Now tell us, Frost Giant, what have you done with the Lady Sif?" Thor asked, his voice thundering in anger.

"I told you, I want to rescue my mother." My eyes teared up in fear. "I'm not a Frost Giant!"

"Only part." said the dark haired man.

"Loki, what is this you are speaking of?" Thor questioned.

Loki grasped my chin, moving my face from side to side. He studied me for a moment. "She's also part Asgardian. Perhaps she isn't lying."

"Perhaps? Stop speaking in riddles!" Thor demanded. "Sif would never have an affair with one of those monsters."

"You wound me, brother." Loki said. "Now tell us, little girl. Who is your father?"

"I'm not a little girl," I snarled. "My mother refused to say his name. Only that she had once been close to him before he led down a path to betraying those who loved him."

With that his eyes widened. He stepped back, away from me. "It's not possible. She would never have kept a child..."

"A child who is what?" I questioned, growing brave. "A child who is also your's?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I stared out the window at the city below me as they spoke of my fate in the next room. Midgard, or Earth as it was known here, was much stranger than I had pictured. Mother had told me stories about this place, about how we were just tales to them. They hadn't believed our existence until Thor had been banished here.

"So, was it your mother who told you to cast your illusion? To shield your true nature?" Loki said as he stepped up beside me. The spitefulness in his tone was evident.

"No, it wasn't. The only time she asked me to was if we were in the presence of other Asgardians." I informed him. "They would have slaughtered me if I didn't conceal my identity."

"Yes, I'm well aware of their prejudice." he sighed. "We've decided to help you, by the way. Against my better judgement."

"My name is Kida. I just thought you should know."

"Kida," he repeats. He then proceeds to laugh. "Kida, my daughter. Well if dear old Odin wasn't already dead then this would certainly have killed him."

I knew briefly of his history with his adopted father. Mother would only tell me enough to keep me away from Asgard. She believed it was much safer for me far away than in the land that she called home. The fact that Loki was seen as a traitor to all of Asgard was the main reason it was safer. Her...whatever it had been between them would have led to her being accused of being a traitor as well.

"She spoke fondly of you. Despite you being a traitor." I said.

He laughed. "Oh, it's much more complicated than that."

"Is it now?"

"It is, I can show you." he says. With one hand raised, he placed it upon my forehead.

All of a sudden every memory I could muster. Flashes of my childhood arose. Then everything slowed down. I was then brought to my last memory of my mother. I watched as she was stripped from me once again. She tried to fight them off, but they overpowered her. Then it all stopped. I collapsed onto the ground, gasping for breath.

"Now I know you're speaking the truth." Loki said.

"What reason would I have to lie?" I questioned.

"Well...you are my daughter after all."

You are my daughter after all. Mother would say that whenever I would put myself in danger or do something stupid. Now to hear my father say it...well it was something.

A father. Huh. I never expected to meet him. Mother was under the impression that he was dead. Though she was never certain. It wouldn't have been the first time that Loki had faked his death after all. She was never quite sure what side he was on. Without that certainty, she didn't want to introduce the two of us, saying that she didn't know what he'd do to me. Now that I've met him...I wasn't quite sure what he'd do.

Our hair was similar, I realized as I stared at him. I shared the same dark raven locks as him. My mother had them as well but only due to an enchantment by him when they were children. Due to Odin's enchantment we didn't share similar skin tone. Instead his Frost Giant attributes were hidden underneath an illusion that made his skin appear like porcelain and his eyes emerald green.

"Can you stop staring at me?" he asks.

"Sorry. You're just not what I expected."

"Well I do live to disappoint." he says with a bitter laugh.

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh? No, let me guess you were expecting me to look like a monster." Loki snarled. "I wonder what the oh so noble Lady Sif has told our daughter about her father. Has she told you that I eat the beating hearts of children?"

"Loki, that's enough." Thor said, coming to stand beside me. "Leave her alone."

He stares at his brother. "Very well. I'm guessing you're the father that she and Lady Sif would've preferred."

With that said, he walked out of the room not bothering to look back. I couldn't help but allow his words to sting. Mother had always told me he had a way with words. So much so that they could feel worse than the slice of a sword or make you feel like you're on top of the world. She hadn't been wrong. I had just hoped for much kinder words.

"I must apologize for Loki." Thor said, putting a hand onto my shoulder. "Though I'm getting quite tired of having to apologize for him all the time."

"It's fine." I brushed it off, pretending like I didn't give a damn. "Not everyone is made for parenthood."

"Yes, but surprisingly Sif was...I must know...what is she like as a mother?"

"She's amazing. Every time she would come to see me she'd bring me something from her latest adventure. I grew up with all of these incredible tales. I didn't get to see her much, but when I did it made up for all the time lost." I sigh. "She's all I have."

"We'll get her back," he promises. "Sif isn't all you have. You have myself as well as my brother...your father."

"Thanks, but he's made it rather clear how he feels about being my father." I said.

"Give him time. He's never been one to accept news easily. I have a few friends who have agreed to join us on this quest to rescue Sif. They should arrive any time now."

"And shall my father help as well or will he be too busy hiding underneath children's beds to scare them?"

Thor laughed. "He'll come around. My brother is well, complicated. Just give him some time. Soon you'll see a much better side of him. Perhaps you'll see the side that he seems to have shown your mother and not the one where he ends up betraying us all. Like I said, my brother is quite complicated."

"That's how Mother described him. She thought it would be better to stay away from him because she believed him to be...rather unpredictable."

"Just give him time. Perhaps you'll see a better side of him." Thor said with a squeeze of my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I didn't recast the illusion to alter my appearance. Instead I remained in my natural state. Part of me felt as if I was trying to stick it to Loki, like I don't give a damn what he thinks. It was stupid, really stupid. I doubt that my father gives a damn about anything I do.

"Ah, my friends." Thor says as a group walks into the room.

I stared at the interesting assortment that walked into the room. In the front of the group walked a rather handsome tall blonde. Following him was a brunette man, a red haired woman, and a sandy blonde man. They stared at me with uncertainty, taking in my appearance.

"Friends, I would like to introduce you to my niece. Kida, these are some of Midgard's mightiest warriors. This is Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton."

"Hold on," Tony says. "She's your niece...someone reproduced with that parasite you call a brother?"

"Ah, Mister Stark, so nice to see that your fondness of me hasn't changed one bit since our last encounter." Loki said, appearing by my side. "I would rather you didn't insinuate that my daughter is part parasite."

"Oh yes, because a parasite is far worse than insinuating that I'm a monster." I hissed at him.

The red haired woman named Natasha grinned. "I like her."

"I've summoned you all here to help us rescue the Lady Sif." Thor said.

Tony stared at Loki long and hard. "No...it's not possible that you and Xena? No."

Loki grinned. "Aw, dearest Stark no need to hide your jealousy. Perhaps I could give you a turn-"

"That's enough, brother." Thor thundered. "Why do you dare to say such things in front of your daughter?"

That caused his grin to fade as he turned towards me. He stared at me, not sure what to say. I turned away looking towards my uncle instead. "How do you propose we get my mother back?"

Thor went into telling his plan, allowing his friends to give their input. They had a ship that would be able to transport us to Crutar, a known slave station. The four of them couldn't keep their eyes off of me. I couldn't tell whether is was due to my appearance or the fact that I was the daughter of Loki. For all I knew it could be both. I inched closer to Thor, wanting to be shielded from their stares.

"Hey, Cap, how about you show little Whitewalker here where the kitchen is, she looks a little hungry." Tony said.

"What is a Whitewalker?" I asked Thor.

"Forgive Stark, he adores giving little nicknames to everyone." Loki said. "Though I'd rather him not insinuate that my daughter is a monster."

"Oh yes, because that's your job." I snapped at him.

"Kida! Go with Steve." Thor ordered.

I follow the blonde out of the room, glaring at my father as I leave. I figured it best to obey my uncle. Getting away from my father would be much much better.

"You can stop staring you know." I told Steve as I proceeded to put a spoon full of ice cream into my mouth. There was nothing like it in the galaxy. This cold delicious thing. I silently vowed that I'd be eating this every day.

"Sorry...it's just..."

"You've never seen anything quite like me." I said, looking away.

He sighed. "It's not that. I know a guy who turns into a giant green creature. I'm just trying to figure out the whole family situation you have."

"Well I was raised by friends of my mother who would take care of me while she was away fighting for Asgard. My father is an asshole that I met earlier today. Does that sum it all up for you?"

"It can't be easy. All this that you're going through." he says. "Lashing out at Loki isn't going to help it."

I scoff. "I just don't deal well with people implying that I'm a monster. My Mother kept me hidden from her people afraid that they would only see that I was part Frost Giant because she worried that they would be afraid of me.. Yet my own Frost Giant father is the one who defines me as a monster."

He didn't say anything. Instead he just stared at me. I could see the pity in his eyes as he tried to figure out what to say. There was nothing that he could say though. Nothing that could stop the bit of hurt I got every time Loki looked at me.

"Enough about me. Tell me more about yourself, Captain Rogers." I leaned forward, putting my elbows on the table.

Steve proceeded to tell me about his life and transition to the man that sat before me. I listened as he told me incredible tales of battle and ice. The man looked not much older than myself but he was years ahead of me age. I was still young. I'd been only fifteen when my father had betrayed Asgard for the first time. This man before me was much older than I.

No one seemed to be quite sure how old I would become. Asgardians lived an incredibly long life span. Frost Giants lived much longer than that. I had aged as an Asgardian up until I turned eighteen when my aging slowed, as many Asgardians did. Who knew the exact traits I received from the Frost Giants except for the skin tone and eye color. Even my mother wasn't quite sure which side my magic came from.

"Kida, still in there?" Steve asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What? Sorry. Lost my train of thought." I said, looking up at him.

"I was just asking if you wanted to rejoin the others? They're done talking now. Maybe you could go talk to Loki." he suggested.

I gave off a laugh, cursing myself on how bitter it sounded. "Yeah, I don't think he wants to talk to me. The sooner I get my mother back the sooner we're gone."


End file.
